lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sherlock938
Name: Marcus Kluge Alter: 54 Lost-Fan: erst seit Februar 2009, aber mir wurde bald klar, dass Lost die genialste Fernsehserie aller Zeiten ist. Was bisher geschah: Nach der Schule habe ich ein paar Jahre im Buchhandel gearbeitet. Anfang der 80er Jahre habe ich ein Fanzine namens Assasin herausgegeben. Da an Internet noch nicht zu denken war, handelte es sich um gedruckte Hefte und Musikkassetten. Themen waren Punk-, Industrial-, Elektronik-, und Avantgarde-Musik. Daneben Film, Fernsehen, Literatur und Kunst, alles was in der Mainstreampresse nicht zu finden war. Eine Zeitlang habe ich dann über solche Themen in der gerade neugegründeten "taz" geschrieben. 88 bis 03 habe ich bei einem kleinen TV-Sender als eierlegende Wollmilchsau gearbeitet. D.H. ich habe von Lichtsetzen über Bildschnitt bis zur Redaktion und On-Air-Promotion fast jede Tätigkeit ausgeübt, die in einem Sender gebraucht wird. Seit 3 Jahren bin ich Frührentner und habe die Zeit mich den schönen Dingen des Lebens zu beschäftigen, wie z.B. Lost. In Planung: Z.Z. übersetze und korrigiere ich nur ein bißchen, z.B. Anubis Episoden-Reviews. In Zukunft würde ich gern, nach dem Staffelfinale der Season 5, meine Theorie wie die Serie zu Ende geht vorstellen. Ferner möchte ich eine "Ehrenrettung" der Episode "316" verfassen, die meiner Meinung nach die unterbewerteste Folge der Season 5 ist. In einem Poll bei Dark Ufo sagte das auch eine Mehrheit der Fans. Mein Motto: As destiny is a fickle bitch, you should always have a plan! Namaste! Marcuskluge@gmx.de 08:21, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) *Hallo, so die Rezension ist drin und du findest sie hier: http://de.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Anubis2705/5.14_The_Variable wenn du mit der Korrektur durch bist, gibst du den Link am besten direkt an Andre weiter ;-) Schönen Sonntag noch Anubis2705 11:37, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 :*Ich hab es endlich geschafft: http://de.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Anubis2705/5.15_Follow_the_Leader - ich denke, wir verfahren wie beim letzten mal...muss ich ja nicht wiederholen ;-) Gruß Anubis2705 09:04, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 Jack Bender über das Ende von Lost Lost-Chefregisseur Jack Bender meint das Ende von Lost ist wohl auch das Ende des epischen TV-Formats "Wenn Lost nächstes Jahr seine letzte Episode sendet, wird es nicht nur das Ende einer beliebten Serie sein, sondern damit geht wohl auch die Ära des großen, erzählenden TV-Formats zu Ende." Grund dafür sei der Wandel im kommerziellen Fernsehen. Gründe seinen die Wirtschaftskrise, das fehlende Interesse der Sender an hochwertigen Produktionen und der erhebliche finanzielle Aufwand, eine Show wie Lost auf die Beine zu stellen. Bender äußerte sich während des Banff World Television Festival, bei dem er einen Meisterkurs für junge Regisseure leitete. "Lost wird eine der letzten TV-Serien sein, was diese Größe und Qualität von Cast und Produktionsaufwand betrifft." "Da die Serie in Hawaii produziert wird, muss Dekoration und Technik eingeflogen werden, was enorme Kosten verursacht", betont Bender. Lost soll nächstes Jahr seine rätselvolle Geschichte in 18 Episoden zu Ende erzählen. Die Macher haben mehrfach versichert, dass alle Geheimnisse spätestens im Finale aufgelöst werden. "Es wird ein definitives Ende sein und ich bin sicher, es wird anregend und befriedigend sein. Die Serie hatte einige unwahrscheinliche Wendungen, die manchmal ins Nichts zu führen schienen. Deshalb war es wichtig, dass die Geschichte auf ein festgelegtes Ende zulief. Es gab Momente, da hatten wir Angst, den Bogen überspannt zu haben." Bender verglich die Show mit einem literarischen Werk, das aus sechs Bänden besteht. Danach sei die Story erzählt, ein folgender Spielfilm oder ein billiges Comeback sei ausgeschlossen. Der Regisseur ist der Meinung, das Fernsehen bewegt sich weg von der durcherzählten Serie, hin zum abgeschlossenen Film. Die Sender bevorzugen das, weil die Zuschauer leichter einsteigen können. Dennoch sagt er für Lost eine bedeutende Zukunft voraus. Die weitergehende Auswertung sei ein lukratives Zusatzgeschäft für die Networks. "Lost wird nicht nur auf DVD weiterleben. Es wird wie ein großer Roman gelesen und betrachtet werden." Insbesondere die Fan-Aktivitäten im Internet würden Lost weiter zu dauerhafter Aufmerksamkeit verhelfen. "Lost war die erste große Erfolgsgeschichte einer TV-Serie im Internet. Die Leute sprechen und streiten noch die ganze Woche nach einer Episode darüber. Daher war das Netz entscheidend für den Erfolg unserer Show." "Unsere Ankündigung nach sechs Staffeln definitiv aufzuhören, dürfte einmalig in der TV-Geschichte sein. Insbesondere bei einer Sendung mit weltweitem Erfolg und hoher Popularität. Es hat Damon, Carlton und den anderen Machern erlaubt, die Serie auf ein überraschendes, befriedigendes Ende hin zu entwickeln." Quelle: ctv.ca Marcuskluge@gmx.de 11:25, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Marcuskluge@gmx.de 10:14, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Michael Emerson über Staffel 6 und Jacob Kein Happy-End! Michael Emerson, der Erzkomödiant, dem wir die geniale Darstellung unseres Lieblingsschurken Ben verdanken, hat sich gegenüber Entertainment Weekly über das Ende von Lost geäußert. " Es wird kein Happy-End für Lost geben! Das Ende ist nahe und weitere Todesfälle sind zu erwarten. Ich würde wetten, auch unter den Hauptcharakteren. Ich glaube, es wird ein trauriges Ende der Serie geben, oder zumindest ein bittersüßes. Das wird definitiv ein Serienfinale für Erwachsene." Unterdessen ist Emerson immer noch dabei über das Finale der 5. Staffel nachzugrübeln. (Wir auch!) "Ich habe Jacob umgebracht...vieleicht... wahrscheinlich.", windet er sich. "Es ist ja so, dass wir eine Reihe von Charakteren sterben gesehen haben und sie sind dennoch irgendwie zurück gekommen. Und was bedeutet es, dass ich ihn getötet habe? Wer war Jacob denn überhaupt? Offensichtlich war Ben auf der Suche nach einem Vater. Das Thema "schlechte Väter" ist ja sehr wichtig in der Show. Und Jacob enttäuschte (ihn) in diesen letzten Szenen. Er machte es vieleicht sogar leichter für Ben, ihn zu töten? Möglicherweise sollte das Alles passieren? Es ist vorher bestimmt. Aber kann Jacob überhaupt getötet werden? Schaut weiter Lost, ist mein Antwort." Quelle: EW Marcuskluge@gmx.de 07:45, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC)